


Unwanted Passenger

by monsieurerwin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is a Lawyer, Cop AU, M/M, Multi, Steve and Sam are cops, steve and sam are in an established relationship, the beginnings of a beautiful ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants to go home after a long day of work, but he's got a very unwanted passenger in his backseat. </p><p>Luckily (or unluckily) there's two gorgeous cops nearby to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Passenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackistruelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackistruelove/gifts).



The moon was completely hidden by a cloudbank as Bucky made his way through the parking garage towards his car, leaving the entire structure in almost complete darkness. The few lights that were still on barely helped him maneuver around the last of the cars, so it was with a sigh of relief that he slid into the driver’s seat of his car. Backing out, he drove out of the garage and began making his way home.

He should have known this meeting was going to last all day and night. Stark had promised a shitstorm with this latest debacle with Hammer Industries and he had definitely delivered. It looked like fourteen hour work days would be the norm for the next few months. With another dramatic sigh he rolled down his windows and let his arm dangle out as he made his way home for a few snatched hours of sleep.

He stopped at a red light alongside a squad car and even in his exhausted mind he was acutely aware of the attractiveness of both officers. Once his light changed, he offered a wink and a small wave to the officers before crossing the intersection and continuing on his way.

 

Or at least that’s what should have happened.

 

A small rustle in his backseat caught his attention and he looked through the rearview mirror to see what the hell would have caused it. Which is when he locked eyes with the fat creature that was currently lounging on his spare suit jacket.

An ungodly shriek erupted from his lips and his foot hit the gas, while his own eyes never left the beady stare of the raccoon in his backseat. His car ran off the road, gaining speed as he continued to let out the worse noises he had ever a human being make. All of which stopped instantly as his car hit one of the few streetlights along the side of the road. Which honestly, he didn’t even care as it gave him the opportunity to roll out of his car and get the _fuck_ away from the disgusting furry thing. And wouldn’t you know it, those two exquisite cops were driving up and Bucky was pretty sure their shoulders were shaking from laughter and not the cold.

The taller of the two, a stunning blonde with the brightest blue eyes Bucky had ever seen stood over him, arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“You okay down there? Is there a small child in the car because we heard some pretty high pitched screaming before you crashed.”  
  


And of course hot cop number two chose that time to look into the backseat of his car and see his unwanted passenger,

 

“Steve! Come look, you are not going to believe what he’s got in the car. I kid you not, there is a full grown raccoon in here. Man you thought that goose attack was a great story, this one’s gonna be even better.”

 

Bucky just ducked his head down further, mumbling something about dangerous rabid mammals in his car, rather than look at the stunning cheekbones and adorable goatee of hot cop number two.

Blondie (or Steve as he'd been called), squatted down alongside him to try and make eye contact.

 

"Sir, I really need you to look at me. Have you hit your head? Were you drinking this evening? We need to process this report before we let your insurance take the car. So it would be very helpful if you could answer some questions. Both my partner Sam and I want to help you as much as we can, but you have to cooperate."

 

Great. He was flawless _and_ sweet. With a groan, Bucky attempted to stand, only to wobble and be caught by cop number two (Sam, was it?) as he came around the side of his car.

 

"Hey Rogers, you might want to go ahead and call that ambulance, I think he's either in shock or has a concussion. Plus his dark circles are even worse than the poor raccoon, cute sure, but a lot darker. He’s probably suffering from exhaustion too. "

 

As Bucky watched, Steve (Rogers, the other guy called him that too... Maybe a last name) made a quick call over his  car radio and walked back to help his partner (Sam, can't forget his name is Sam) half carry Bucky onto the sidewalk far away from his car and the evil little creature inside.

Sam gave him a quick once over, before the laugh he'd been holding in escaped in a series of small giggles and ridiculous questions,

 

"So how exactly did a raccoon get in your car without you noticing? Or was it in there on purpose?"

 

_“Why the fuck would I have a raccoon in my car?”_

 

More laughter, and Blondie looked over Bucky’s car,

 

“Sam, I think it was an accident. Check out that open sunroof.”

 

Turning back to Bucky, he graced him with a dazzling smile and his tone of voice softened,

 

“You probably had some food and the little fella came in through your sunroof. We can get him out if you’d like. But you’re going to have to call your insurance company. But all that can wait until after the ambulance gets here and clears you.”

 

While Steve (though Blondie did have a nice ring to it) had been talking, his partner had been busy keeping his unwanted passenger from escaping by closing the sunroof and door. Once the raccoon was contained, he returned and came back to the other two and waited comfortably with them as the ambulance drove up.

Bucky was promptly loaded into the back and was being carefully strapped in, before he realized he hadn’t even thanked the two officers who’d kind of saved him from a raccoon mauling.

 

“Hey! Boys in blue! Get over here.”

 

The ambulance crew gave them a bit of privacy as the two clambered inside and wedged themselves into the small side seats of the rig. He had been confident when he called them over, but now having them in such close quarters he was acutely aware of the numerous scrapes and cuts on his face and the rips in his button down.

 

“So, you kind of saw me at my worse and I can’t stand having two gorgeous guys see that unless I’ve wined and dined them first.”

 

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out two rather rumpled business cards and handed them over. Sam took the cards and cocked an eyebrow,

 

“Are you asking both of us out on a date?”

 

“That depends”, Bucky grinned, “Are you okay with a raccoon fearing attorney asking you two out? Because being in a restaurant with either of you on my arm would be a treat, having both of you would be a delight. So what do you say, dinner this Friday?”

 

Sam and Steve looked towards each other, and back at Bucky,

 

“You’re probably going to regret that.”

 

“But sure, dinner sounds great.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little AU based on a prompt from [this](http://monsieurerwin.tumblr.com/post/121554581078/au-ideas-you-never-asked-for) post.
> 
> “it’s 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel raccoon in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop.you’re supposed to be helping”
> 
> Characters are probably OOC, but it was cute and I had fun writing it.


End file.
